candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 275
| candies = | spaces = 69 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | Difficulty = Very hard | previous = 274 | next = 276 | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 275 is the fifteenth and last level in Holiday Hut and the one hundred seventeenth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 65 double jelly squares and score at least 130,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. This level was the hardest level in the game until it was nerfed in late 2013. The bombs' timer was increased from 3 to 8 and the chocolate were replaced with two-layer icing. Difficulty It is really difficult, as the player has to take extra care not to destroy the icing under the bomb dispensers. Bombs produced from these dispensers have 8 moves but is quite difficult to clear the bombs. The main problem is that even if one bomb is destroyed, another will come out and due to their position and the fact there's six colours, it is next to impossible to hold them back unless the chocolate multiplies over it. Players will have to clear jellies next to the icing, and it is really hard to break these. Players will need to hope that the fish can break as it is very hard to get this to happen twice. Even the fish will sometimes break the jelly diagonally below the bomb dispensers, which then breaks the icing below the bomb dispensers and releases the bombs. This is something that cannot be predicted or prevented. To prevent you from winning, there are six colours. Stars Strategy Try start clearing only the middle jellies at first, then move on to the sides. By doing this, it adds protection to accidental cascades that can destroy the important icing and reveal the bomb. Destroy the bottom chocolates at the sides once you are all set. Be careful when doing combos. Color bomb + striped candy combo is especially not recommended, as it will easily destroy the icing on top. To ease the task of clearing jellies, try conserving the jelly fish until the last few jellies. The jellies on the 1st row must be handled with special care. In conclusion, do not let the bomb out at all costs, unless you are down to the last jellies at the upper corner squares. If a bomb popped out, you are guaranteed a game over, although it is possible to move the bomb to the column beside it to defuse it. In that case, there will be a normal candy under the dispenser that is not a bomb, which would stop the flow of bombs. Try using a vertical striped candy on the side to clear the side jellies and avoid clearing the icing Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Holiday Hut levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Very hard levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Insanely hard levels